


12 from 1248

by parkingCY



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Numbers for names, lucky one au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkingCY/pseuds/parkingCY
Summary: 12 wakes up in a strange room with no memories, but what was this feeling?





	12 from 1248

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a school project, I hope you enjoy!!!

12 was wheeled into a large, bright, hexagonal room. Large windows covered the upper half of the white walls. The windows didn’t look to the outside rather they on looked another corridor or room. It smelled strongly of disinfectant. There were seven other men in the room, all wearing the same white pants, turtleneck, and clear plastic jackets. The only difference was the number on their collars.  
Three nurses each wearing plain white shift dresses with two red lines down each of the sides, but the most peculiar part of the uniform was the red translucent visor that covered their faces down to their noses. The nurses all looked the same and their movements almost robotic. They examined 12 and put an IV in his arm. All the other men had IV’s too.  
12 noticed the blank stares of the men who were awake. They stared distantly as if not seeing anything at all. When the nurses hooked up a bag of black liquid to the IV leading into 12’s veins he knocked unconscious and began to seize. The nurses only observed. 

When 12 woke up he was facing the double doors that lead out of the room, nurses regularly came in and out of these doors and 12 could see into the dim corridor lined with metal doors. Another bed came rolling in, with another man. The nine men sat like dolls, unmoving and staring.  
12 learned to not move, if he stared blankly and straight ahead, the nurses wouldn’t bother him, except for the times they added or replaced IV lines or added something new to the drug concoction flowing to his veins. He seemed to be the only one able to think. Everyone else looked robotic and thoughtless. The room was deafeningly silent when the nurses left. He did not know how many days, weeks, or even months he and the other boys had been here, drugged and experimented on. He appeared fit yet he has no memory of ever having even a glimpse of food or a second of exercise since his arrival. He just knew that half the time whatever liquid they are pumping into his body, doesn’t take effect.  
This particular day he had an unusual sensation in his hands, his hands felt fuzzy. His head fogged like the snowy, NO SIGNAL screen on a TV. Then he saw in his peripheral 21, moving his head around, looking at his surroundings. 12 ever so slowly moved his eyes, he saw 1, his eyes moved too. He realized he wasn’t the only one conscious. He saw 99 move like he was uncomfortable. The others were itching to leave as well.  
12 knew he was going to get them out of this place. He didn’t know how, but nevertheless, he was determined. 

12 fell asleep, dreaming vividly of a place far from here. A planet with 2 moons, the sky dotted with many stars. He was standing on the top of a mountain, bitter wind blowing on his face. He saw eight men running by a large tree up on the top of a nearby mountain. He recognized the eight men, they are the others in the room with him. 88 was joking with another man zig-zagging and teleporting around the mountaintop as the chased him. Their laughter echoed from the summit, 1 splashed 94 with water, water that shot out from his hands. The mystery hugged him warmly as this was all strange and foreign to 12 but yet it seemed so normal and comfortable.  
12 quickly realized this planet wasn’t Earth. The sky showed it wasn’t even in the same solar system. This felt like home.  
Suddenly, a rocket broke through the atmosphere, heading for a landing. It was loud, very loud. So loud in fact that all nine of the men on the mountain tops had to plug their ears. It took a while but eventually the roars of the rocket stopped.  
Intrigued they all headed down the mountains and met as nine at the foot of the mountain. They began the journey to the rocket.  
The men reached the rocket sometime later, the dawn on this planet had just begun. The towering structure was intimidating, striking fear into the souls of the residents on 1248. The doors on the rocket opened. Six women walked out, they looked like the nurses that were back in the facility, except the visors were black and with two black lines down the sides of their dresses. The aura screamed danger, yet they appeared harmless.  
“Greetings EXOPLANET 1248, We have travelled great distances from Earth to arrive here” one of them spoke. A pain shot through 12’s arm. 

12 was woken when a nurse put a new IV in his arm. The liquid was clear this time. He sat up and observed the room as well as he could without moving his eyes. He knew there were still nurses in the room. He had to wait until they were all out of the room before he could attempt anything. He began to feel that fuzzy, tingling sensation in his hands and head again. It was growing stronger and harder to ignore.  
The last of the nurses had left the room and not a minute later the windows exploded in, things in the room gravitated towards 12. Uninjured all the boys stood up from their beds. 94 stopped at the door and stared hard at it before a strong wind gust busted it open. The fight had begun. The men ran into the corridor, alarms blaring and lights flashing. The corridors had many twists, turns and splits, it was a maze.  
12 ventured on his own, running, wandering, boldly he navigated his way, he was getting out. He came across 94 and 21, stopped by a nurse. 12 stopped and observed hidden behind the corner. 94 stared hard at her, as the nurse clutched her chest she fell. 21 thrust an open palm at her and lighting enveloped her body. 94 and 21 ran away, they too were determined to get out. Once they had fled the nurse sat up and her head exploded in an epic array of sparks and a grey smoke cloud. 12 was horrified. The fact that likely horrified him the most was the lack of blood, bone, and brain splattered. He bolted from the scene, thoughts running rampant. Just what were they, why were they here? This wasn’t supposed to happen, he only wanted everyone to return home. 

61 and 4 were ahead of 12, running. They entered a room after turning a corner. The door was locked and 12 could only watch through the square window on the heavy metal door. 61 had fire coming from his palm to illuminate the room they were in. It was dim, however so, 4 spread his arms like he was going to hug the air. The room illuminated to show six nurses standing against the wall. 12, and especially 61 and 4 were shocked. 61 hesitantly stepped to the centre of the room. He began to form a ball of fire, a small sun, he threw it on the ground. With that, all six nurses heads exploded. 12 ran away from the door.  
12 wandered through the halls and came across a nurse, frozen, her skin frosted. 99 was walking away from her. 1 came and walked alongside 99 they stopped at a fork in the hall. 1 had created two glasses of water and handed one to 99. They threw the water at a nurse that was walking towards them, her head burst violently with the contact of alien water on her skin.  
12 had stopped feeling any sympathy for them. They were stopping him from going home, and 12 was going home. He came across a group of nurses he stared them down angrily, and suddenly they were closer to the ceiling than the floor. He walked under them as they floated above him. Heads of the nurses exploding behind him, 12 walked forth. 10 and 88 were stopped by four nurses in an intersection of two halls. 10 held a flower to one of the nurses and 88 was teleporting behind and in front of the other three. 12 wanted the see the nurses explode. He’s filled with rage and determination. Getting home was the only thing on his mind. When their heads finally exploded, 10 and 88 ran. 

12 stopped in the hall. This wasn’t supposed to ever happen. They weren’t supposed to be conscious. Why were they on earth, what happened to them while they were unconscious. 12’s thoughts clouded him. He knew it because he saw it all, they were monsters, aliens, human-like creatures not of this earth. His home planet, EXOPLANET 1248, was where they all belong, earth wasn’t home. Earth was evil to them, they were evil to Earth. 1248 is where they belonged. He missed his home, he wanted to go home. 

Strangely, all nine of the men arrived at one intersection of the corridors. They looked around at each other. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing. They were determined to leave, to get back to 1248. Behind them was a group of around ten nurses in black. Shocked they ran, faster than they thought possible. The nine men sprinted, EXOPLANET 1248 was the destination and they were never going to stop until they were home.  
Ahead they advanced it was almost too simple. Indeed it was too simple. Another group of ten nurses in black blocked the way. Their powers didn’t work this time, whatever drugs have been pumped into their veins limited their abilities to sustain their use. So, one by one each of the eight other men were restrained and injected by the nurses in black. One by one they fell limp. 12 fought back, hard. He was going to get out, but they were too strong, and 12 was still too weak. They sedated him and 12 fell into a dark unconsciousness. 

12 woke up, being wheeled into a large, white hexagonal room. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73QzQYN8FtE - Lucky One, EXO(엑소) 


End file.
